


No Context

by RawrSharks



Series: The Filth Pile [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eh instead of tagging everything, kink fest, kinks for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSharks/pseuds/RawrSharks
Summary: Whenever I'm Horny I'm Just Gonna Write A Little Something For Here. Nothing Big Or Grand, Just Pure Nut Fuel. Enjoy. Bastards.--Updated Chapter Summarylmaooo completely forgot to update my own gd summary, anywayThe night was supposed to go one way but San is certainly not complaining when he has Jongho laid out so beautifully under him
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: The Filth Pile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. MinJoong- Cockwarming, Face-fucking

The hardest part honestly was fitting Mingi under the desk. Motherfucker was so big and the studio still needed to be renovated to have more space so it was a tight fit. He was too tall to fit under there sitting up on his knees like you see in porn, so he had to sit on his butt with his legs spilling out on either side of Hongjoong’s rolling chair and even then he had to sit with his shoulders hunched over and his head softly bumping against the underside of the desk.

It had to be uncomfortable. But this wasn’t supposed to be about Mingi being comfortable. Instead, Hongjoong has found that the more uncomfortable he was, the hotter and needier his boyfriend became. This was about Hongjoong’s convenience and Hongjoong’s pleasure, something that Mingi became subservient to on nights like this. Which really meant that Mingi had cornered him in the studio with bright, puppy dog eyes, and pouty lips, asking if there was anything he could do to help relieve Hongjoong of his stress as he stroked up and down his inner thigh.

Hongjoong understood, he really did. Some nights Mingi just wanted to feel mindless, but watching TV or going for a few drinks just didn’t cut it. He was horny too, the two desires often overlapped, and the fastest way to get him to that state of mindlessness was to feel like a toy. To be controlled and feel used by someone else, someone who loved him and would take the absolute best care of him as he sunk deeper and deeper into a thoughtless, hazy fog. It was hard to get there sometimes. He needed help; he needed Hongjoong to set him straight and keep him pinned in that sweet spot to sink.

“Stop trying to suck.” Hongjoong threaded his fingers through Mingi’s long, dark hair and gripped tight. He tugged hard once, in case if his clipped tone didn’t get the message across and immediately Mingi released the suction of his mouth on Hongjoong’s cock. He didn’t let the cock fall out of his mouth because frankly, he couldn’t with Hongjoong’s hand firm against the back of his head and the man’s dick so far down the back of his mouth.

Cockwarming, that’s what they were doing. He wasn’t supposed to suck or to bob or to lick, just to hold. Hongjoong pulled him closer until his nose was buried in the black, cotton fabric of his boxers and Mingi’s mouth was forced open wider and he had to relax his throat to accept the head of his cock. Under a muffled gargling sound, it took a bit to adjust to a fat cock in your throat after all, he gave a low whimper, one that Hongjoong ignored. He just went back to clicking around his computer.

The cover song Wooyoung had asked him to review sat stuffed to bursting with notes but finally complete on his desktop. There was no more work he wanted to start tonight, but Mingi didn’t need to know that right now, not when soft clacking of the keyboard settled him enough to forget and relax. And made him feel like he was just another tool that Hongjoong used while he was working. Hongjoong had a document pulled up as a space for him to type random nonsense, but really he was watching the clock up in the corner, counting the time.

20 minutes. A new record for them, and probably long enough for tonight. Both of his hands slipped under the desk, one to give a short caress through Mingi’s hair, the other to get a handle on the back of his neck. He gave a small thrust. Just a buck of his hips to give Mingi a warning. Then he sat back in his chair and thrusted into the tight heat of his boyfriend’s mouth and throat.

Mingi moaned around the cock that was choking him, the sound itself cut short as Hongjoong thrusted again and again. Even though it was hard to breath and he had to keep about himself keep his breaths in time his Hongjoong hips, he melted between the two strong thighs boxing him in on either side. He pressed himself closer to Hongjoong’s crotch as he felt those thighs twitch and flex as they helped piston his hips back and forth. With every centimeter that Mingi gave, sinking himself down more and more, Hongjoong’s hand kept itself right on his neck. He could always go forwards, but never backwards. And he loved it.

Even as Hongjoong abused his throat, he craved the feeling of Hongjoong’s cockhead plugging up his windpipe like he was controlling when Mingi could even breathe. Getting oxygen was fine, he was a practiced cockslut, but he felt lightheaded. It was tight. Drool slipped freely from the corners of his lips and down his chin. It was wet. Hongjoong hissed out curses above him and he was doing good; he was being good enough to feel Hongjoong give a few spurts of precum that he swallowed down greedily. It was perfect.

He whimpered again as his own cock seeped wet and practically dripping in his underwear. He was so hard, and it was impossible to ignore. Sometimes when they did this Hongjoong would stick out a leg for Mingi to grind on, but this didn’t seem like one of those times, even as he groaned for it, any kind of friction to relieve some of the pressure. Quietly, he shifted one of his hands to press against his crotch but Hongjoong’s hand twisted in his hair and his thrusts became harsh and punishing.

“Don’t.” Hongjoong growled, speeding up towards his climax. “I’m gonna take care of you in a minute. Be patient, slut.”

Mingi couldn’t see him, but Hongjoong was smirking at his baby’s bratty antics. As much as his baby wanted to please him and be his obedient, pretty princess, he was also too horny for his own good. Always wanting more without any self-control to wait patiently for it. Sweat trickled down his brow and his skin started to flare up hot. Mingi’s throat squeezed his cock deliciously with his strong tongue running along the underside of his sensitive head every time he pulled back and the gagging sounds he made as his hips snapped back forward, all of it, just everything drove Hongjoong crazy.

It wasn’t too much longer before he was spilling down his throat, Mingi swallowing as best he could, but Hongjoong liked to watch his white cum slipping over his red, fucked out lips. He pulled out until his angry erect head laid against the flat of Mingi’s large tongue and finished shooting his load all over where he could see it pooling in the back of his baby’s mouth.

“So fucking hot.” He panted, shaking out the last of his post-orgasm jitters, a pleasant buzz settling under his skin. “C’mere, baby.”

Mingi stood up on shaky legs even though he been touched hardly at all. His pants and underwear fell to the floor before he slid into Hongjoong’s lap on the chair, legs spreading wide to rest on either side of his slim hips. They still barely fit, both of them still finding the tight fit hot as they pressed close to one another. Hongjoong laughed quietly as he took in Mingi’s puffed out cheeks and puckered lips.

“So good for me. You can swallow now, darling.” Hongjoong watched hungrily as Mingi’s Adam’s apple bobbed once then twice. His baby was a slut and a cockslut and a cumslut, the three not always mutual. How did he get so lucky? But Mingi had also still been a brat and broke the rules. Hongjoong kneaded his full ass for a moment, before he smacked the supple flesh twice in quick succession causing Mingi to squeak above him. “You know that you’re not allowed to touch when you’re cockwarming me.”

Mingi hung his head in guilt, but didn’t answer, not that Hongjoong expected him to. Mingi was still deep in his floaty place and Hongjoong won’t rip it out of him now. He did promise to take care of him after all.

On his work desk sat a bottle of lube exactly for times like this. Hongjoong slicked up both of his hands and as Mingi gave a sharp intake of breath, he got to work. He only had to use two fingers to give Mingi a satisfying stretch in his hole and to ram against his prostate while his other hand slicked over his baby’s aching, painfully erect dick in a slow, tantalizing pull. Even if he went slow, and he was a bit rough thrusting into Mingi deepest, most secret parts, it was enough.

Mingi came with a howl, throwing his head back and his body seizing up for a beautiful moment frozen in time seared into the back of Hongjoong’s retinas. Such a beautiful sight, it made him lick his lips, ready to devour for round two if Mingi desired. His baby panted in his lap, fully sated and still not quite ready to leave the floaty place tucked away in his brain. Hongjoong stroked up and down his back with a steady hand, content to let Mingi return to him whenever he wished.


	2. JongSan- Manhandling and Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was going to go one way until San how much Jongho loved his new hard-earned muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D >:D >:D

Jongho liked the way San’s strong thighs squeezed his own as they grinded against each other while leaning against the bedroom wall. They squeezed tight around him as the two worked back and forth against each other, getting more and more riled up. He liked that feeling of being caged in; that faint threat that if he tried to pull his leg away, he wouldn’t be able to, that San was strong enough against him to keep him in place. Maybe he liked it too much and maybe he didn’t realize how obvious his desire was.

San laughed lowly from where his mouth was buried into the side of Jongho’s neck, where he was kissing and nipping lightly. The curve of his smirk pressed against sweat-slicked skin before Jongho suddenly found himself caged against the wall between the toned arms of his boyfriend. He watched with rapt attention as San slipped one hand into his pocket to pull out a slim tube of red lipstick. Using one steady hand, he swiped the lipstick over his shiny lips and smacked them together to rub the color around. His grin was slasher sharp as Jongho’s eyes followed every peak of his pink tongue.

“What’s the matter baby?” He drawled just to watch Jongho’s ears tint pink at the pet name. He rolled his hips devilishly to illicit a groan at the press of their hard cocks together. “I thought I was going to get all dolled up for you tonight, and you were going to reward me with a good fuck.”

He dragged a finger down against his bottom lip and rubbed the leftover lipstick onto Jongho’s own mouth. Then he grabbed Jongho’s bucking hips and pinned him further onto the wall halting all of his boyfriend’s movement. That earned him a little mewl, and he knew that he was on the right track.

“But I think you’re a little distracted instead. What’s on your mind, Jong-ah?”

“Sannie…” There was a small tremble to Jongho’s hands as he gripped at San’s biceps bulging out of the arms of his thin, black T-shirt. They bunched under his palms, twitched under his fingertips, and he could feel their strong contraction as San leaned closer in a swallow push-up and breaching further into Jongho’s space. But Jongho wanted him to come closer, to invade him entirely and forcibly take what was rightfully his. I’m yours screamed the small voice in his head.

“Speak up please.” San kissed fresh red marks into his collar bones and Jongho’s knees felt weak. He wished that San’s hips moved faster against his, but he loved that he couldn’t speed up his own with San’s grip keeping him still. He arched his back instead, baring his neck entirely to San. The red lipstick was left behind in smears against his tanned skin, sticky and possessive. But he didn’t just want marks, he wanted bruises.

“You’re so strong now.”

“And?”

“Since when have you been working out?”

“You haven’t noticed all my gym clothes sticking out the hamper whenever you come over?” San laughed again, but finally gave Jongho what he wanted even if he couldn’t say it. He kissed him harshly on the mouth and forced them into a slow march back towards the bed. His old hand-me-down bed creaked loudly when he pushed Jongho down roughly. His boyfriend whimpered and his legs spread immediately to accept San leaning down between them, tugging open his pants and taking both them and his boxers off.

Jongho’s dick was leaking where it hit against his toned stomach, and San trailed a curious finger down the side of it. But he didn’t linger instead using his strength to flip Jongho over to expose his backside. He didn’t really care to bother with his boyfriend’s shirt rather he much liked to the way the button down hugged his boxy frame. Jongho moaned as he forced his thighs to spread even further apart and he made sure to grip harder than he needed to so Jongho could really feel the pinch under his skin.

“San please.” He groaned out from under him, but San only reach around to grab at Jongho’s jaw and twist him around to face him. Jongho’s body strained as he was forced into the unnatural position so San could look him in the eyes but the stretch only made his muscles sing. Hot anticipation boiled in his blood as San held his jaw firmly in place for a moment before he lifted up the lipstick again and painted his lips the delicious red color this time.

“You get to wear this tonight too, honey.” The pet name dragged again his skin, but San wouldn’t let him squirm away until he colored in every last bit of his plump lips. And he liked that. He liked that San only let him turn away so that he could push his head down into the mattress with his hand now firmly keeping him in place by the back of his neck. They both knew that Jongho was strong enough to throw San from the bed and fuck him raw into the floor but the feeling of being kept under San’s strong hands made him want to scream. They had neighbors so he didn’t, but his body trembled as he held himself in check.

His skin erupted into goosebumps as San drizzled cold lube all over his ass. At first, he just smoothed it around, making his skin shiny and glistening and driving him absolutely insane with impatient want, but then San pushed two slick fingers into him sudden and rough. Jongho bit into the sheets to quiet his loud staccato moans when San’s nails bit into his flesh from where he gripped his hips with one hand. He refused to let Jongho fuck himself back on his fingers no matter how much his boyfriend whined.

“Thought you were my big, strong man, Jong-ah.” San whispered cruelly into the soft quiet of his bedroom, but the twist of his fingers as he drilled them into Jongho was crueler. They gave a loud squelch when he pulled them out roughly and the tips of Jongho’s ears burned that lovely shade of pink again. San fisted his cock but squeezed at the base to stave off some of the pressure. If he had known it would only take a couple of trips to the gym to get his boyfriend this worked up, San would have made it a routine sooner. “Turns out you need to get fucked like a bitch too. It’s okay, you could’ve asked me sooner babe.”

Seeing Jongho shake and whine under whine made his dick ache to just fuck, fuck, and fuck the life out of him. He wanted to see out how he could push this; as he slid inch after inch into his boyfriend’s tight hole, he wondered how many more bruises it would take before Jongho was drooling into the sheets. Even if he was playing a role, he was going to let Jongho sit for a bit with his thick length and adjust comfortably, but the whining only increased in volume when he stopped moving.

“Oh, did you want this?”

San pulled back and thrusted harshly into Jongho again while the man only strangled his own moan. San didn’t rest again as he brought both of his hands to hold Jongho’s hips still for him to pound as deeply as he could. He gripped hard and he fucked fast, wanting to satisfy this newfound kink of his boyfriend’s. He wanted Jongho to see his handprints on him in the mirror tomorrow. To be able to press into one of his bruises and remember how good San made him feel.

“Fuck!” San cursed. “Can I spank you?”

“Fucking yes!”

A loud smack erupted between them, San’s hand coming away hot, but the flesh of Jongho’s ass cheek coming away hotter. He groaned and pushed himself back into the source, silently pleading for another. And another he got. This time he lurched forward as San hit the same, red spot, but it hurt so good with the pain mixing with the pleasure of San’s cock rubbing his prostate raw on the inside. And when San grabbed his waist and jerked him back into place, Jongho could help the loud moan that ripped from him unhindered.

“Sannie, yes! Hit me again, now, fucking now!”

San’s hands reeled far back as he spanked his boyfriend as hard as he dared, but Jongho’s dick only leaked more precum into the sheets until they were a wet, sticky mess under him. A beautiful red handprint bloomed across his ass, and as it became clearer and clearer, he could feel San fuck him harder and harder.

“Holy shit, that’s pretty.” It a flare of creativity, San picked up the lipstick again to draw three dark red lines at the top of his boyfriend’s perky, bouncing ass. A tally mark for his burning, pleasure pain. Another mark for him to collect from his strong Sannie who was fucking him so good he could actually cry. His legs were already shaking but he still whimpered for more unable to help himself or to be overcome with shame as his body burned bright as a star with all of these addicting sensations.

At the seventh tally, Jongho came harder than he has for a good long while. His come shot out streak after thick streak over his hand, and he clenched around San so tight that his boyfriend gave a sharp hiss behind him. San carefully pulled out before he was allowed to collapse onto the bed. He could he grunts and soft pants as San jerked himself off until he was all coming over his back and ass. Jongho couldn’t find it in himself to complain after san showed him the pictures later. The white spurts of cooling come looked like art against the red lipstick. The clear handprints on his ass were still his favorite though.

Of course, he let San fuss after him as he laid in bed. His sweetheart made him an icepack wrapped in cloth to soothe over the remaining burn of his bruised skin and he reassured San a dozen times over that no he did not hurt him any more than he wanted him to.

“Are you sure? Would aloe help?”

He kissed San gently on the cheek and brushed back the bangs of his dark hair.

“Yes, I’m sure that I’m fine. But please cuddle me, okay?”

The kiss he received in return made him grow warm all over. It was filled with the kind of love words could never convey.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right, manhandling kink with Jongho being manhandled you read that right. Honestly when I first thought of this, I was thinking about when Jongho kept lifting san up during debut/smn era so maybe I'll return to this couple with some fucking against the wall. We'll see. Also I should put a disclaimer that this is fictitious porn; DO NOT LEARN HOW TO SEX FROM FICTITIOUS PORN. This is fantasy and I'm just writing whatever feels hot to me. That means no one is ever gonna wear a condom and how much aftercare I include is gonna depend on my mood.
> 
> As always this is porn so I didn't read it over for a damn second before posting it since we're here to nut not nitpick over grammar errors.
> 
> <3 Comments and Kudos make my day <3 Share the love please <3

**Author's Note:**

> srry for speeling errors I was tipsy for the last half of this and dont care to fix it. this little collection here was inspired by two things that need credit 1- the fic Self-Indulgence that one here somewhere ((note to link later when not sleep and not drunkOO super hot smut if yall heven;t read it yet which I doubt. 2- TWIITTER SMUT, yall they get to just wrote the best little concept threads anf have it be awesome. that's the title of this fic, its a exercise for me to write more smut with just the hot parts and not all the context of "plot" and whatnot. it's a challenge, I mean half of this fic is still me just explaning and giving context so this is educational!! A learning endeavor!!! FUxk you give me KUDOS and COMMENTS <3 <3 <3
> 
> Next one is going tto be sanjong (sanho? jongsan? jongho x san) with manhandling and lipstick so you can imagine how that goes. probs gonna write it when i wake up or horny again in two days toodles XxXx


End file.
